Semiconductor devices, e.g. IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors), are typically based on field effect transistor cells that provide a large channel width to keep a voltage drop across the channel low for ensuring low losses in the conductive state. On the other hand, a large total channel width increases the short-circuit current and adversely affects the short circuit ruggedness of the semiconductor device. A high short circuit ruggedness is required in some applications, e.g. the controlling of the speed of electrical motors with an IGBT-equipped inverter. During short circuit, the IGBT actively limits the current flowing through the IGBT thus nearly the full supply voltage drops across the load terminals of the IGBT. During short circuit operation, the power dissipated in the IGBT is extremely high due to a high voltage and a high current at the load terminals at the same time. This energy dissipated leads to a strong increase of the device temperature since it can be drained to a heatsink only in a small portion. It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with high short circuit ruggedness.